


Karma

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Frederick is healing... sort of?, Gen, ItsStillBeautiful, Post Season 3, Post TWOTL, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton's account while in the hospital. He is a very upset man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

     Bandaged and lying in bed, Frederick Chilton was going through another week of agony and rage. He was still in the hospital for his extensive burn injuries in a small, cramped room. He couldn't even lift his head up to look out of the window without suffering from immense pain. He hated his life, but he hated Hannibal more. And Will. Will- freaking Graham. If Hannibal had never been introduced to Will, Will would have never turned out to be the man he became and Frederick wouldn't have been used as damn bait.  
     Chilton caught himself breathing quickly and heavily. He tried to cool down and slow his heartbeat, but it was difficult. He obsessed over his condition and his anger towards the people who ruined his life. What he had done to deserve this type of karma he didn’t know. He begrudgingly admitted to himself at this point that he deserved getting shot in the face and gutted for his treatment of his prisoners and colleagues. But this recent event was, dare he even think it, overkill.  
     He took slow, deep breaths and cracked a smile as best as he could. At least he had one trick that would always soothe him in times of passionate rage. Hannibal and Will had been proclaimed deceased the week before. Jack Crawford had visited Chilton and explained that Miss Lounds had posted tattles online about the plunge into the Atlantic Ocean. Or at least, that was what the police assumed when they found a tattered shirt and soggy shoes laying on the rock bank at the bottom of the cliff side.  
     It was wondrous that in these times of self-pity, Chilton could always calm himself with that revelation: the ones who hurt him also received karma's gift. It wasn't just bad luck.


End file.
